The Capital's Underworld/Some Help
A small bottle in his hands, fizzyglug most likely given his preference for the soda and his teetotalism, Rasi heads away from the Jedi temple. A shortcut of sorts between this centrally-located section of New alderaan and the military district, Rasi just now departs its gates, a quick nod offered to the guards standing before them, a consequence of the recent attack by the remnants of that group. It is late enough in the afternoon that the crowds aren't as large as they usually are during the busier hours, the walking lanes nowhere near as filled as they can be. By this point, he's put the temple behind him after a few minutes' walk. While the bustle of denizens moving around the plaza adds a heightened sense of anxiety, the natural beauty of the decorations that adorn the area cannot go completely unnoticed. Walking in slow strides toward the Jedi Temple, Leo looks around at the sights and sounds of New Alderaan as he takes in the splendor. Yet, his gaze does not roam for long as he espies Rasi a short distance away. Calling out to the Commander, he says, "It has been a little while, old friend." Having just finished a speaking engagement in the city, the Senator is taking the long way back to his offices -- a little exercise never hurt anyone. As is usual practice for the Mon Calamari, he is without guards or any of his functionaries, though against the suggestion of both groups as a consequence of the recent events near the garden. Walking down the lane toward Rasi in the direction opposite him, Tokoga grins a little when he notices the commander. He always seemed to be out and about. Still out of earshot at the moment, Tokoga keeps his pace to eventually meet the military man. Weaving through the throng of people is Myiari, a datapad containing numerous medical journals, dissertations, and research papers held in one hand as she pores over it. It is somewhat miraculous that she avoids colliding with anyone or even manages to see where she's going while she's reading, but this lucky streak is eventually broken when she trips over a slightly raised stone tile and bumps into the commander. "Ack! Sorry!" she apologizes quickly. "Oh. Hello again." Rasi is more formal, but still the Colonel is given a quick nod, "Indeed, Colonel. How have you been doing?", though they work on the same ship, with the Rapier having been landed for the past few weeks and nothing beyond routine training missions, there were little meetings between the various officers on the cruiser. Suddenly, the can in his hand is sent flying towards the ground as something bumps into him, someone given that he is able to recover without falling down. "Miss Oerstead.", he says quietly when he turns around and realizes that it is she who struck him. "Well, there haven't been any attacks lately on the planet, which is always a good sign. And yourself? No more injures that need healing?" Leo lets his voice travel through the air peacefully as he speaks to the other officer. As Myiari trips into Rasi, the Jedi says, "Another face I haven't seen in some time." The Mon Calmari goes yet unnoticed as he approaches from behind the pilot. Tokoga makes his way over to the group, noticing Leo and Myiari's presence a few moments before getting within earshot of the group. "Afternoon, gentlemen...and ladies," Tokoga grins a little in the medic's direction. "Ahem. Lady," the medic corrects, smiling wryly at the Senator as he approaches and emphasizing the singular quality of the word before she offers a nod of greeting to the other two men present. "Unless I've been cloned, there's only one of me." Glancing to Rasi and Leo, she adds, "I haven't seen either of you in a while. Good to see you both." "The bacta treatments took care of it.", he had spent far more time in the tanks than he would have wanted, but that is to be expected in the profession he has chosen. "Senator, how do you do today.", a deeper nod than was granted to the guards earlier given the Mon Calamari before his attention turns to Myiari. "How do you do, no more attacks on your person I hope?", the question as much for the Senator as the young medic. As the other people arrive to the small gathering, Leo gives a kind nod of welcome to each of them with a grin revealing white teeth. To Rasi, he remarks, "That is good to hear. Bacta is quite interesting." He then goes silent as he awaits to hear what interactions Myiari has had as of late. "Not yet, but one can't lose hope," the Mon Calamari jokes. "To be honest, though I don't think it's something Nass would be motivated anytime in the near future to do...at least not without some other provocation. He's made clear his message already." he adds, having spent a great deal of time thinking about the matter. Myiari takes a moment to shut off her datapad, but not before checking it for damage, and then stuffs it into her pocket; her reading could wait. "Fortunately for me, I haven't been the target for any acts of violence since those Sith showed up here looking for revenge a while back," she replies, her response said in such a casual manner as if incidences like that were commonplace. "All of the other weird things since then have been kind of coincidental." "I'm sorry, who? Nass?", this is news to him, then again, he didn't pay much to what was going on around the planet these days. "And how has he made his message clear?", Rasi looks at Leo, a brow arched to ask the man if he knows anything more about this. "What other weird things?" Apparently there is much Leo gives a slight shrug of his shoulders to show that he is as clueless on the subject as Rasi is. Turning to Tokoga first, the pilot asks, "How have you received this message?" He then turns to Myiari and says, "I haven't heard of this yet either." "You haven't heard about that whole affair yet?" The Senator cocks his head for a moment, then grins. "I'm shocked, Rasi," he jokes before continuing. "Bavon Nass is the felonious gentleman at the top of the local criminal syndicate. He was kind enough to stop by my office for an appointment some time ago, under the identity of a refugee representative who had an appointment scheduled. An absolutely unflattering man. More than likely responsible for that attack at the gardens." "...Someone placed an incendiary device under my table at a restaurant." the Senator adds, clarifying the last bit for the benefit of any who hadn't heard about that yet, either. "His name's been cropping up quite a lot recently," Myiari adds, idly running a hand through her blonde hair. "He has underlings all over the place, and he's more than likely the one who tried to kill Senator Tokoga. I happened to be sitting at his table, so I nearly got caught in the blast too." She pauses, frowning thoughtfully. "And then there was that shady roulette guy. And the guy who was badgering that shopkeep for payment before that..." Incendiary devices, that does sound serious. "As good a reason as any for your plans to be hurried up.", the Senator known to favour a greater numbers of police on the streets. "Have you pressed charges against either his underlings or Mr. Nass himself?" The temple, its size enough to be seen even from this distance, has many people coming and going out, though not many of those wear the robes associated with the Jedi. An elderly man clad in just such robes, earthen brown worn over beige trousers and shirt and good leather boots. The old man heads towards the group, or rather, towards one member of it although at this distance he might as well be walking elsewhere for all that his intentions are clear. "I guess every planet has its mobs and organizations that attempt to gain some control over time," says Leo as he listens to the responses to his and Rasi's inquiries. His sapphire eyes catch a glimpse of the Jedi coming from behind the Commander and he offers a polite nod to the elderly man. Dravin strols through the plaza, simply exploring the local area. He is dressed in his useual outfit, of a green flight suit. Though a resent addition has been made to it. A patch that says 'Fynock Security Inc.' As he wanders through he catches sight of the Senator and Myiari. He decides to go over and say 'Hi' to the Senator and to check up on how he is doing, having not seen him sence the unfortunate incident at the gardens. Walking up he looks to the Senator and says, "Greatings, Senator, how goes your day? I trust things are going much beter?" The Senator grins a little at the remarks. "Thankfully, that's *exactly* what the press is saying...they had quite the affair surrounding the attack, I'm surprised you missed it. A Verpine freighter captain I had recently contracted downed the man responsible. I'm hoping that a deal can be arranged with the prosecutor's office to offer him immunity in exchange for a tangible lead to his employer. Nass himself continues to be incredibly elusive. How, when or where he conducts his illicit activities are all unknown." Turning his head to the sound of the title, the Senator recognizes Dravin and holds up a hand briefly in greeting. "Much," the Senator nods in agreement. "I've had 11 meals so far since then, and not during *one* of them did anyone try to maim or kill me," he adds with a smile. "Well," Myiari begins. "Bavon Nass seems to think he's doing New Alderaan a service by providing private security." The medic withdraws her datapad once more and flicks it on, scanning its contents with only passing interest. "I hadn't heard of him until his underlings started tossing his name around, but people seem to regard him with a sort of fear you'd expect would be elicited from the Hutts. If I were you, Senator, I'd invest in a blaster just in case." "Perhaps a series of raids on major crime-infested neighbourhoods", or their equivalent given that this is not Nar Shaddaa, "in New Alderaan and Ord Mantell would do some good, force them underground and you might catch this Nass fellow by accident. But if you would all excuse me, I need to see to some things." Such as acquiring a new bottle of fizzyglug. Those gathered around him are given a goodbye, though in the Verpine's case it is preceded by a hello. And soon enough, he is making his exit. The elderly Jedi, or at least he looks the part with his cothes, comes to a halt a few paces away from the remaining four. "Padawan, gentlemen and lady.", he says before walking forward. He is old, the ravages of age, to resort to poetic license, can be seen on his face though there is still a certain spryness to him. "You would think with the New Republic military operating on this planet and the Jedi Temple residing here that it would be rather easy to find a crime lord. But, I guess money can guarentee that vital information is not spread too widely," remarks the Jedi. He then waves by to Rasi as he departs and greets the approaching old man with a slight bow of his head and saying, "Master, is there something we can do for you?" "I'd hardly know what to do with it," Tokoga chuckles lightly at Myiari's suggestion. "But you're probably right." The Mon Calamari nods and agrees to consider Rasi's suggestion before bidding him farewell and turning his eyes to who could only be a Jedi in the Senator's eyes. "Master," the Senator acknowledges the man with a bow of his head. Dravin steps aside and looks at the 'Master' as he aproches. "Greatings, Master." he states after accknowleding the other Jedi's hello and farwell. Looking back to the senator he states, "I am glad to hear you are doing well." The medic offers a half wave as the commander leaves, but her attention is quickly drawn to the old man. She had never recalled seeing him around the Jedi temple, granted the last time she had spent copious amounts of time there was ages ago. "Well, I ended up getting a blaster after what happened on Nar Shaddaa, and I have to say, I haven't really regretted it. The thing's come in pretty handy a few times, actually." Myiari smirks, patting the holstered weapon for emphasis. "Pity that those weapons exist, but as they do, it is only natural that we defend others and ourselves with it.", he was one of the more militant in the Order, but the years had given him a certain wisdom that made up for that. "I am Jorgen Essain, I will talk with you, Padawan, about your training, I will take it over. But please introduce me first.", a smile is given to those gathered with Leo. Leo gives a nod and a grin as he replies, "That is excellent to hear, Master Jorgen." Turning to those gathered, he lets his eyes point to each person as he introduces them saying, "This is Senator Tokoga and Myiari Oerstead." Turning to the other man, he says, "I do not believe we have met yet." Yet, no more words are spoken as his comm-link beaps alerting him to an incoming call. "And it seems that the introductions shall need to be finished at a later point. Master Jorgen, I shall meet up with you shortly." The pilot then gives a good-bye wave as he turns and departs from the plaza. Tokoga nods and raises his hand slightly in a farewell to the pilot. "It's a pity that any need exist, Master Jedi." the Mon Calamari then says to the newest arrival to the small group, lowering his head slightly. Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. Dravin says in answer to who he was, "I am called Dravin, Sir, and it is a pleasure to me a Jedi Master." At least she wasn't introduced as a former Sith captive this time, Myiari thought wryly. The medic offers a polite bow of her head to the Jedi, smiling. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir. Before you think ill of me, I'll have you know I'm not prone to violence all the time; it goes against my code as a medic." "You cannot change people's natures, just accept that it is what it is and t that they are capable of great good and evil. I have seen you two around the temple before, Senator and Miss Oerstead, what brought you there.", and for the Verpine another smile, "Good to meet you friend Verpine, you I don't believe I have seen in the temple though given how big it is, who knows." Leo's departure was acknowledged with a quick wave, the Padawan he'll have to seek out at another time. "This and that," "Oh, this and that." A small grin forms on the Senator's mouth. "Last time I was there, I think I was delivering an item of interest to the archives," Tokoga says, referring to the amulet with Sith symbology--unknowsn of course to both the Senator and the Squib--that she had discovered before both she and Myiari left on the Sith's ship. Dravin looks to the Jedi Master, "I dont belive I have ever been to the temple, kind Master." Myiari frowns slightly, though it quickly fades in her attempt to hide it. "The last time I visited the temple was when I lived there for a while," she replies. "I was placed under the surveilance of the Jedi to protect me from the Sith, but they managed to kidnap me anyway. I've long since moved out of the temple quarters since returning, though." "My apologies then, Myiari, it is regretable that we were not able to help you, but all ended well and that is something. And what item would that be, Senator?", the verpine returns into the old Jedi's field of vision again, "Fynock, what would that be, your employee?" Dravin says, "A Fynock is a vicious predatory insect. It seamed a fitting name for my company." He gives as much of a grin as a Verpine can and looks him-self over to emphisize the 'bug' theme. "My company is titled 'Fynock Security Inc.'" He looks to the senator, "I should be breaking ground on the main site soon." "Hmm? Oh, it was just an amulet with symbology that no one seemed to be able to recognize." Tokoga answers, his mind momentarily having been elsewhere, thinking back on that series of events. The Senator grins a little, obviously enjoying the wordplay from the Verpine. "Quite fitting," he comments. Myiari falls silent for a little, simply nodding at the Jedi, though her right hand twitches slightly. She didn't like recalling that whole ordeal. It seemed like forever ago, but it still bothered her. It wasn't crippling, but going through something like that at an age as young as she was was bound to leave deep scars. "Yeah..." she murmurs absently. "We made it out alive, and those Sith are dead; they won't be bothering anyone again. I guess that's what matters." "That is good, I have heard that there were recent troubles involving you Senator?", overheard given that that was what they were talking about just before he arrived. "Jedi do not generally get involved in things of the sort, but it seems that the city is growing much more dangerous. Is there anyway that we might help with that?" Dravin looks to the jedi, "Wether the Senator admits it or not, He needs protection." "I seem to be a magnet for troubles, Master Jedi," the Senator responds with a light chuckle. "Your offer of help is appreciated. Whether or not Nass is sufficently megalomanic to actually believe what he says, he seems to be quite intelligent. I'm hesitant to ask for assistance from NRI because of the message it sends--it would hardly be befitting to espouse the virtues of a more robust local police force while doing that. I'm not sure what the Order would be in a position to do, however..." The Senator frowns a little at Dravin. "But I don't think a cadre of Jedi following me around all day is the answer." What kind of message would *that* send to the people? "It still wouldn't hurt to be cautious, Senator Tokoga," Myiari warns, eyeing him with a faint frown. "If he's willing to put your life in danger just to prove a point, it might not take much for him to escalate. He has the means, and the motives. And don't forget you were shot recently too. Please do try to take your personal safety into account instead of thinking strictly politics? You really ought to take every threat as a serious one; underestimating it is probably the worst thing you can do." "Then perhaps you might call upon those who do not have connections to either the Republic's government or the Order. Not mercenaries, but folks like Dravin here.", the old man says, before turning his attention to the Verpine, appraising him before he continues. "I have learned in my time that they are capable of doing things that might not be available to larger groups and they certainly pass unnoticed.", the good ones anyway. But that is to be the extent of his involvement in this it seems, the old Jedi falling silent. "What do you think of Ord Mantell and have you been on Coruscant when it was the capital?" "Myiari," Tokoga sighs a little, his tone turning--in a rare occassion--serious. "Nass is not the kind of man to be stopped by a few more men with guns. This man walked into the government complex and straight into my office without so much as a warning. If he genuinely desired my death, I wouldn't be standing here today." Considering the Jedi's words after Myiari's, the Senator turns his head to again regard the Verpine. "Though, it would make sense to keep someone ... independent ... around. What do you think, Dravin?" "Briefly," the Mon Calamari turns his head back to answer the last part of the question. "But only once. I can't honestly say its my idea of paradise; such high population densities..." Dravin says, "Senator, you forget one thing, it sounds as if he wants to control you not kill you. Which in my oppinion is a far worse fate." He looks to the Jedi for confermation before continuing. "If he can control you then his power grows without limit. You are of no value to him dead, but that wont stop him from hurting the ones you care about most." Thinking about the jedi's words, "It would be wise to have someone on your side that is not in the government or the order. I would be honored to work for you Senator." The medic shrugs helplessly. "I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious when it comes to dealing with gangsters. I've read about this sort of thing in holonovels. Just...be careful, alright? I'm going to be -very- irate if I find out you end up with another hospital stay." His work here done as best as Jorgen can do it, the man nods, "I think that that is a plan.", of course, he did not do much and as thus not much credit is taken. "Coruscant back in the days of the first Republic, the old Republic was beautiful. There was something to it that decades of Imperial architecture said." And for just the briefest of moments, the Jedi is caught remembering things of hsi youth there, but that is not a story for the here or the now. "We will talk again, I hope.", his words addressed to them all, "But for now, I must go. Have a good evening." "I assure you, Myiari, no one enjoys my continued health more than myself," Tokoga offers, putting his hand on Myiari's shoulder. "He's not going to get what he wants, and he knows it." Tokoga's politics are markedly stubborn and stoic, even for a Mon Calamari. "And I don't pretend that I've seen the last of what he has to offer--I'm quite frankly surprised that he hasn't organized Ord Mantell's forces of journalism against me yet. But I'm not going to barricade myself inside the rotunda. It's only a matter of time before he makes some kind of mistake," he says to both the Verpine and Myiari. "I fully intend to be there to see his institution crumble."